


Darker Dreams

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's experiences catch up to him in sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darker Dreams

Cas has a hard time sleeping. He has nightmares of the voice of the Leviathan babbling in his head and their razor edges tearing him apart from the inside, of all the angels who have fallen at his hands, of the way it felt when he fell. Alcohol only makes the nightmares stranger, more twisted and horrifying; pills only lock him in a restless sleep with them and he refuses to every try that again. 

He wakes one night on a scream, hands and body colliding with a broad chest as he fumbles himself upright, fingers twining in the cloth and yanking the other body close before his mind even fully registers who it is. Sam pulls him close and shushes him, stroking strong hands down his back and coaxing him to take slow, deep breaths. Another dip on the bed shows that Dean is there as well, but he keeps his distance until Cas lifts his head to look at him. 

Cas isn’t sure what Dean sees that makes his eyes go so wide, prompts him to mumur “Sammy” softly in the dark. They shift him carefully, Dean pressed up against the wall with Cas’s back pressed against his chest, Sam just as close against his other side. He should be hot, constricted, but the brothers’ warmth seeps into his skin and relaxes him, their strong arms and firm hands holding him close and safe.  

They speak in hushed tones about his nightmares, about their own until Cas falls asleep tucked between them. They’ll need a bigger bed, eventually, this one too small for three grown men, but for tonight it will do.


End file.
